sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Marwen
| screenplay = Caroline Thompson Robert Zemeckis | starring = | music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = C. Kim Miles | editing = Jeremiah O'Driscoll | studio = * ImageMovers }} | distributor = }} | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Welcome to Marwen is an upcoming American drama film co-written by Robert Zemeckis and Caroline Thompson and directed by Zemeckis. It is inspired by Jeff Malmberg's 2010 documentary Marwencol. The film stars Steve Carell, Leslie Mann, Diane Kruger, Merritt Wever, Janelle Monáe, Eiza González, Gwendoline Christie, Leslie Zemeckis, and Neil Jackson. The film will be released by Universal Pictures on December 21, 2018. Premise Mark Hogancamp (Steve Carell), a victim of a violent assault, constructs a miniature World War II village, called Marwencol, in his yard to help in his recovery. Cast * Steve Carell as Mark Hogancamp, a friend of Roberta, Caralala, and Julie. Anna is his caretaker and Suzette is his favorite actor. * Leslie Mann as Nicol, Kurt's ex-girlfriend and a woman who moves in across the street from Mark. * Merritt Wever as Roberta, a kind friend of Mark, who works at the toy shop where he buys all the models and toy figurines he uses to build Marwencol. * Janelle Monáe as GI Julie, a friend Mark makes while in rehab. * Eiza González as Caralala, Mark's friend who works at the bar where he goes a couple times a week to help out. * Gwendoline Christie as Anna, Mark's Russian caretaker. * Leslie Zemeckis as Suzette, Mark's favorite actress and a resident of Marwen. * Neil Jackson as Kurt, Nicol's ex-boyfriend, rough and poorly mannered guy. * Matt O'Leary as Benz. * Diane Kruger as Deja Thoris, the Belgian Witch of the fictional Marwencol. * Falk Hentschel as Hauptsturmführer Ludwig Topf, Deja Thoris' henchman. * Stefanie von Pfetten as Wendy. * Siobhan Williams as Elsa. Production On April 28, 2017, it was announced that Robert Zemeckis would next direct an untitled fantasy drama film that would star Steve Carell. On May 19, 2017, it was announced that Leslie Mann and Janelle Monáe had joined the cast. On May 23, 2017, Eiza González joined the cast. In June 2017, it was reported that Diane Kruger had joined the cast to portray the villain while Gwendoline Christie also joined the cast. In July 2017, Merritt Wever and Neil Jackson joined the cast of the film. On August 6, 2017, the studio hired a German actor Falk Hentschel to play the role of a villain, as Hauptsturmsfuhrer Ludwig Topf, a Nazi captain to a squad of SS Storm Troopers who terrify the people of Belgium. On August 21, 2017, director's wife Leslie Zemeckis was cast in the film for an unspecified role. Principal photography on the film began in Vancouver, Canada on August 14, 2017. The filming was completed around October 19, 2017. In June 2018, the film was officially titled Welcome to Marwen. Release The film is scheduled to be released by Universal Pictures on December 21, 2018. References External links * * Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s war films Category:American films Category:American fantasy films Category:American war drama films Category:English-language films Category:Fantasy drama films Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Motion capture in film Category:World War II films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:ImageMovers films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Screenplays by Robert Zemeckis